Sorpresa inesperada
by bulveggokmil
Summary: Antes de la aparición de Majin Boo. Bulma y Vegeta viven juntos en Capsule Corp junto a su hijo Trunks, su vida es tranquila: Bulma trabaja y está con su familia, siempre que puede y Vegeta entrena y también está con su familia. Un día, sin embargo, Vegeta detecta dos kis poderosos en la tierra, lo que no se imagina es quien o quienes han venido.
1. No puede ser

Antes del torneo de Majin Boo. Bulma y Vegeta viven juntos en Capsule Corp junto a su hijo Trunks, su vida es tranquila: Bulma trabaja y está con su familia, siempre que puede y Vegeta entrena y también está con su familia. Un día, sin embargo, Vegeta detecta dos kis poderosos en la tierra, lo que no se imagina es quien o quienes han llegado, ¿cambiará su vida tras ese descubrimiento o seguirá como siempre?

1\. No puede ser.

Después de la derrota de célula, Vegeta decidió formalizar su relación con Bulma y consolidar su familia ya que Trunks necesitaba a sus padres, sobre todo a él, al superar su depresión después de la muerte de Goku y de sufrir una humillación por culpa de Son Gohanda y su padre.

Estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, él siempre dejó claro que no querían que lo interrumpieran mientras se ejercitaba, pero nunca le hacían caso.

\- ¡DEJARME ENTRENAR! NO ME MOLESTÉIS – gritó el príncipe, ignorando quién era la persona que llamaba a la puerta. Al cabo de 5 minutos, la persona seguía insistiendo así que decidió echar a quien estuviera llamando. Cuando abrió la puerta, no dijo nada.

\- Lo siento papá, no quería molestarte, sólo quería saber si puedo entrenar contigo – dijo Trunks, de 6 años, estaba solo jugando en el salón cuando se aburrió y decidió ir junto a su padre, le gustaba estar con él, con su madre también, pero era diferente.

\- Hmp… pasa, pero seguirás mi ritmo porque no pienso bajar de nivel, te lo advierto

\- No te preocupes, soy muy fuerte – dijo el niño en posición de pelea. Por dentro, Vegeta se sentía dichoso y contento de que su hijo quisiera superarse a sí mismo, además, verlo en posición de combate le recordaba cuando entrenaba con su padre y en el fondo, estaba orgulloso de él.

\- Muy bien, empecemos. – dijo el príncipe iniciando el entrenamiento con su hijo.

Bulma estaba en su laboratorio repasando unos logaritmos de un proyecto que llevaba con su padre en la empresa, todavía no era la presidenta, pero ejercía varias de sus funciones, lo prefería así para poder disfrutar de su familia y para poder pasar más tiempo con su marido como una pareja normal, aunque con Vegeta no hay nada normal.

\- Bien, esto es igual a esto y me llevó… - estaba con el logaritmo cuando su padre entró en su laboratorio.

\- Hola hija, ¿ya has terminado?

\- Estoy en ello papá, pero me está costando un poquito. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No hija, sólo venía a decirte que vayas a descansar y sigo yo, además tienes que atender a tu familia también – A Bulma no le hacía gracia que su padre se hiciera cargo de su trabajo, era su responsabilidad, pero también era cierto de que debía dedicar tiempo a su familia y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Vegeta y Trunks continuaban entrenando, no habían cesado desde que el infante fue junto a su padre, en menos de un minuto, hubo otra interrupción y, como no podía ser de otra manera, el príncipe reaccionó mal como había sucedido anteriormente.

\- ¿AHORA QUIÉN MOLESTA? – fue a abrir la puerta y debió comprobar quién llamaba porque no le iba a gustar la respuesta que iba a recibir.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho Vegeta? Yo llamó cuando me dé la gana, para eso eres mi marido y yo, tu mujer, ¿lo has entendido? – esa actitud es una de las cosas que más le gusta a Vegeta de su mujer: el carácter que tiene, que era propio de un saiyan, iba a iniciar una serie de improperios debido a la respuesta de su mujer, pero se detuvo en seco ya que esa situación lo estaba excitando de una manera que él solo sabía cómo aliviarla pero no podía porque su hijo estaba dentro de la cámara de gravedad. – Vaya parece que te gusta que te desafíe y te conteste así, ¿no? – dijo ella de forma coqueta, acercándose a él y acariciando su pecho de forma sensual provocando que el príncipe emitiera un ligero gemido, era tan bajo que ni su hijo lo oiría.

\- Bulma no podemos ahora…

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo ella sensualmente en su oído. Eso habría bastado para que se entregaran a la pasión, pero, de nuevo, Vegeta detuvo a su esposa.

\- Trunks está dentro, estábamos entrenando, dejémoslo para la noche

\- Está bien, pero esta noche te vas a enterar príncipe saiyan – cuando él se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar, su mujer le cogió de una nalga, provocando que el príncipe se sonrojara fuertemente – así es como me gusta verte, cariño.

El tono de ella cambió cuando vio a su pequeño:

\- Hola mi niño, veo que has entrenado con papá, ¿qué tal te fue? – preguntó ella entrando en la cámara y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos

\- Muy bien, he progresado mucho, ¿podemos ir al parque ahora mamá? – preguntó, inocentemente, Trunks

\- Sí, claro, ¿verdad que si Vegeta? – la mirada de ella era muy clara, estaba incitando a su marido a que su respuesta fuera positiva porque sino su niño se desilusionaría.

\- Bueno… está bien, pero solo porque has hecho grandes progresos Trunks

\- Gracias papá – el infante abrazó a su padre por la cintura

\- Bueno hijo, ve a ducharte y a cambiarte – dijo ella

\- Siiii, vamos al parque, vamos al parque… - tarareo por el camino el niño de la casa.

\- Ya ves que con poco has hecho feliz a nuestro hijo

\- Hmp

\- Bueno, ¿nos cambiamos? – dijo ella cogiendo de la mano a Vegeta para que fueran a la habitación conyugal a cambiarse de ropa para su paseo.

En otra punta del planeta, una nave, un poco más pequeña que la de Goku cuando fue a Namek, aterrizó en el terreno, de ahí salieron dos figuras regias y fuertes, eran hombre y mujer.

\- Aún nos quedan muchos planetas, pero en este no hemos buscado todavía

\- Esperó que esté en éste porque estoy harto de buscar, llevamos décadas recorriendo todo el universo

\- Relájate y no me pongas más nerviosa, buscaremos y si no está, seguiremos buscando, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido

En la Ciudad del Oeste, la familia Brief estaban disfrutando del paseo, después de haber paseado por el parque, decidieron ir a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana, Vegeta echó pestes sobre esa idea, pero Bulma lo frenó enseguida diciendo que a Trunks le haría ilusión y además que le vendría bien descansar sino no se volvería más fuerte, para mala suerte del príncipe, ella tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría, además le gustaba disfrutar así de su vida con algo que nunca tuvo jamás: una familia.

Estaban en la terraza de la cafetería cuando, de repente, a Vegeta se le encendieron todas las alarmas porque notó la presencia de dos kis muy poderosos y que bajo ninguna circunstancia pensó que volvería a sentir en su vida, Bulma se preocupó porque hacia tiempo que su marido no estaba así de tenso.

\- No puede ser… es imposible – dijo Vegeta con los ojos muy abiertos

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Bulma

\- Coge al niño e iros a casa, no salgáis hasta que yo vaya junto a vosotros, ¿entendido? – Bulma quería saber que pasaba, pero sabía que, si su marido estaba en ese estado, no sería nada bueno así que decidió hacerle caso e irse a casa.

\- Está bien, ten mucho cuidado

\- Hmp… volveré enseguida. Vete ya – ordenó el príncipe

Salió volando a velocidad supersónica hacía la localización de los dos kis, si son quienes él pensaba, estaría en un problema muy grande.

_"__Que no sea lo que yo creo…" _pensaba angustiado Vegeta.

Continuara…


	2. No puede ser (II)

2\. No puede ser... (II)

Vegeta estaba volando por el planeta intentando localizar los dos kis que sintió instantes atrás, de repente se habían desvanecido y eso indicaba dos cosas: que sabían ocultarlo o que se habían ido, casi prefería lo segundo porque no sabía cómo iba a afrontar esa situación.

Estuvo 30 minutos más buscando por todos los rincones y no encontró nada, así que decidió volver a su casa ya que, seguramente, Bulma estaría muy preocupada y nerviosa, así verificaría que ambos estaban bien.

En Capsule Corp, Bulma estaba en su habitación con su hijo escondidos, la expresión de su marido la aterrorizaba, no porque él diera miedo, sino porque sentía, por primera vez en su vida, que algo malo iba o podía pasar y también estaba intranquila por él, aunque había vuelto a entrenar, le faltaba mucho para poder ser el de antes, nunca se lo decía porque sabía que minaría su confianza en su mismo.

_"__Esperó que no pase nada malo. Vegeta, ¿dónde estás? Espero que llegue sano y salvo" _pensaba Bulma mientras veía cómo su hijo estaba jugando con algunos juguetes que ella tenía guardados en su armario.

Los dos sujetos estaban escondidos en uno de los bosques más profundos de la tierra buscando a Vegeta, al principio habían detectado su ki a través de los dispositivos que portaban, pero perdieron la señal y no sabían por dónde buscar.

\- ¡Qué asco de planeta! Odio que haya tanta vegetación, por lo menos en el nuestro no había nada vegetal.

\- Deja de quejarte. Como sigas así terminaré contigo, quedas advertido

Por fin Vegeta estaba regresando a su casa, después de buscar por todos los lugares posibles del planeta, decidió entrar por la ventana de su habitación ya que sabía que lo más seguro es que su mujer estuviera allí escondida con su retoño y así fue, pero lo que encontró le enterneció por dentro, aunque no lo expresara facialmente.

Madre e hijo estaban en la cama matrimonial durmiendo juntos, ella abrazaba al niño como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Vegeta se acercó despacio a su mujer para despertarla y hablar con ella.

\- Bulma despierta, ya estoy aquí – dijo él en voz baja para no asustarla.

\- Umm… ¿Vegeta? – dijo ella somnolienta - ¿Has vuelto? Menos mal estaba preocupada, ¿qué pasó? ¿averiguaste algo?

\- Vamos al salón para hablar, no despertemos a Trunks – los dos adultos bajaron al piso inferior para hablar con calma.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué era? ¿Un nuevo enemigo? – preguntó ella

\- No lo sé, no fui capaz de encontrar nada, todo está normal, estaba siguiendo el rastro de los dos kis y no fui capaz de encontrarlos, lo más seguro es que los hayan ocultado porque no creo que se fueran del planeta, eso sí lo habría detectado.

\- ¡Qué raro! Bueno de momento no vamos a ponernos en lo peor, lo que puedo hacer es intentar construirte un rastreador como el que llevabas hace años, si te sirve de algo.

\- No es mala idea, a lo mejor me falló el instinto

\- Pues mañana me pongo a fabricarte uno, no creo que tarde mucho. Menos mal que estás bien, estaba muy preocupada – Bulma se acercó a su marido, le cogió la cara y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, Vegeta, de inmediato, le siguió el beso y habrían pasado a mayores sino fuera porque cierta personita los interrumpió.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – dijo Trunks somnoliento

\- Hola hijo, ¿ya estás despierto?

\- Sí, es que os escuché y por eso bajé. ¡Papá! Has vuelto – corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente, Vegeta correspondió, medianamente al abrazo.

\- Bueno creo que es hora de que haga la cena, es tarde y mañana tienes colegio – dijo la matriarca dirigiéndose a la cocina. – Trunks, báñate antes de cenar y tú también Vegeta – ordenó ella.

Ambos hombres obedecieron, de mala gana, una de las cosas que tenían los dos en común es que no les gustaba recibir órdenes, pero con respecto a Bulma, tenían las de perder porque ella era muy fuerte, rasgo que fascinaba a Vegeta.

\- Papá, ¿mañana entrenaremos después de que salga del colegio?

\- Hmp… sí, podemos entrenar, pero te advierto que voy a subir el nivel

\- Siii, quiero ser tan fuerte como tú, papá

\- Hmp… ve a bañarte

A Vegeta se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo que su hijo quisiera ser como él, aunque deseara que eso no ocurriera ya que en el pasado fue una mala persona y no quería que su hijo fuera así, aunque el infante no sabía nada de su pasado y esperaba que nunca ocurriera.

_"__Hijo mío, tú serás mejor que yo, o eso espero…" _pensaba Vegeta mientras entraba en el baño.

En la otra punta del planeta, los dos sujetos decidieron acampar porque estaban cansados de buscar sin rumbo fijo, tenían que encontrar una solución y pronto.

\- Lo siento, pero necesito parar, no aguanto más.

\- ¡Qué flojo eres! Como se notan los años…

\- Pues tú no eres una jovencita, precisamente

\- Cállate o te aniquilo, ve a buscar leña para encender un fuego

\- Está bien… ¡Qué mandona es!

Mientras uno iba a buscar la leña, el otro se puso a pensar en qué ocurriría cuando tuviera delante de su persona: le recriminaría por algo, lo eliminaría, lo mandaría al demonio o ¿cuál sería su reacción?

_"__No sé lo que me voy a encontrar cuando tenga Vegeta delante… no sé ni siquiera si sigue purgando planetas, ni si es un asesino, no sé nada de él… Esperó que podamos encontrarlo pronto" _pensaba.

Encendieron el fuego y comieron un animal que habían cazado, lamentablemente la nave que los llevó a la tierra, tuvieron que ocultarla en un lugar remoto que ni recordaban cual era, si algo saliera mal, tendrían que buscar alguna alternativa para salir de allí, aunque eso ya lo verían después.

En Capsule Corp, la pareja estaba en su habitación, en su cama, haciendo el amor, eran, es y serán una pareja consolidada y fiel, uno al otro, a Vegeta le gustaba poder disfrutar con su mujer de las noches, estando en casa o en cualquier otro sitio, desde que salió de su estado de depresión luchó por mantener su relación con Bulma, ella le había dado mucho los años anteriores y quería compensarlo poco a poco y a su ritmo, no se puede cambiar a una persona de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando terminaron de entregarse mutuamente, cayeron rendidos en la cama, Bulma se durmió enseguida pero Vegeta seguía con la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, esperaba que no tuviera repercusiones en su relación y en su vida que empezaba a ser buena.

Continuara…

Holaaa… de momento no voy a desvelar quienes están en la tierra, aunque a lo mejor lo podéis imaginar o a lo mejor no… quien sabe.


	3. Nos volvemos a ver

3\. Nos volvemos a ver

Vegeta se estaba despertando después de pasar una pasional noche con su mujer, pero algo sintió al despertarse que le daba mala espina, era como una sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir muy pronto y que no sería nada bueno, en eso pensaba, cuando Bulma dio señales de salir de su sueño profundo y encontrarse con su marido.

\- Buenos días Vegeta – le dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios

\- Hmp – emitió él ya que estaba todavía en su debate interno

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella dubitativa

\- No, me voy a entrenar – y se fue a su cámara de gravedad

\- ¡Qué raro está! Bueno ya lo averiguaré, iré a ver a Trunks

Vegeta sabía o intuyo a quien o quienes podían pertenecer, el problema sería dar explicaciones más que nada porque no quería darlas, fue su decisión quedarse con su familia en la tierra y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, de todas maneras, debía estar preparado para lo que podría venirse encima esperando que no fuera lo que él tanto temía.

Bulma y Trunks estaban en la cocina de la mansión preparando el desayuno, la científica había visto a su marido un poco preocupado y quería hacerle un buen banquete para levantarle el ánimo.

\- Así es Trunks, muy bien, veo que vas a ser un hombre de provecho

\- ¿Crees que a papá le gustará?

\- Claro mi niño, vas a ver. Vegeta ya está el desayuno

El patriarca no tardó en aparecer en cuanto escucho que ya podía comer, una manía que tenía Vegeta era la de entrenar un poco antes de las comidas, pero siempre le ocurría que acababa siempre con más hambre que cuando entró a entrenar.

\- Lo hemos preparado tu hijo y yo - A Vegeta ese detalle le llegó al alma, nunca antes se habían comportado así con él y era la primera vez que se emocionaba, por lo menos internamente, con un detalle así.

\- Hmp, sentaros que quiero comer – dijo secamente el príncipe manteniendo su postura regia y seria.

\- Desde luego, no tienes una palabra amable ni, aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. Vamos Trunks que se enfría. – el pequeño se sentó junto a sus padres dispuestos a tomar el delicioso manjar.

En otro lado del planeta, las dos presencias seguían en la búsqueda de Vegeta, les molestaba muchísimo que hubiera fluctuaciones en su ki, ya que muchas veces no aparecía en los radares y otras veces daban unas cifras altísimas.

\- Se nota que Vegeta es un saiyan…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque no se puede estar quieto ni un segundo, así no hay manera de localizarlo

\- Cálmate no tenemos prisa

\- No es que tengamos o no prisa, es que quiero salir de esta bola que se llama planeta con tanto colorido me están entrando nauseas.

Bulma estaba acabando de arreglarse para ir al trabajo, tenía una reunión muy importante y tenía que acudir, lamentablemente podían haber ido sus padres, pero estaban de viaje, como siempre. Se vistió con una ropa un poco más tapada de lo normal, por lo general Vegeta siempre observaba lo que llevaba puesto antes de salir a la empresa, porque no quería que le enseñara a ningún hombre lo que él solo podía ver, tocar, besar… por casualidad él estaba en la cocina bebiendo una botella de agua cuando su mujer bajó.

\- Bulma ¿a dónde vas?

\- A la empresa, tengo una reunión

\- Ven aquí – ordenó el príncipe. Cuando ella entró se maravilló por como iba vestida, llevaba un vestido blanco por la rodilla y sin nada de escote con una pequeña chaqueta, estaba muy guapa, le maravillaba que con cualquier cosa que se pusiera estuviera perfecta – así me gusta que no seas vulgar

\- Oye, yo no soy vulgar, pero comprenderás que tengo que lucir mi inestimable belleza

\- Si quieres que acabe con tu existencia, puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, no gastaría nada de energía

\- Muy gracioso, me voy que se me hace tarde. Chao cariño – se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso en los labios, esas cosas pequeñas eran las que les gustaban a ambos.

\- Hmp, volveré a entrenar, no perderé el tiempo – dijo para sí mismo Vegeta dirigiéndose a su santuario.

La pareja que estaba buscando a Vegeta, no lo sabían, pero estaban cerca de la mansión Brief ya que había fluctuaciones impropias de un humano y se estaban acercando para verificar si podía ser él. Al llegar vieron que era una edificación gigantesca en forma de cúpula y por lo que daba a entender era de una familia muy adinerada.

\- ¡Vaya! Si Vegeta está aquí metido, va a ser un poco complicado sacarlo, esto es enorme.

\- ¡Qué simple eres! Y aunque viva rodeado de lujos, le gustará volver a conquistar planetas, de eso me encargo yo.

\- Ya… seguro…

No se dieron cuenta de que el príncipe había detectado esos dos kis antes de que ellos se hubieran acercado al edificio y por desgracia, se verificaba su peor temor.

_"__¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, no quiero que hagan daño ni a Bulma ni a Trunks, aunque me imagino a qué habrán venido, no pienso ceder en ningún instante, tomé una decisión y no pienso echar marcha atrás" _pensaba él.

Iba a intentar que se largaran sin ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra, no tenían nada de que hablar, ni ahora ni nunca. Lanzó un ataque al cielo esperando que eso los distrajera y se largaran.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No sé, vamos a ver… esperó que no nos estén atacando

La pareja fue a ver qué ocurría, Vegeta estaba contento porque pensó que el lanzamiento de su ataque esperaba que los hubiese repelido.

\- Esperó que haya funcionado. Lo comprobaré. – se acercó sigilosamente al lugar donde lanzó el rayo de energía, pero no encontró a nadie allí - ¿dónde estarán? No pueden haberse evaporado ni nada…

\- Hola Vegeta, ¡cuánto tiempo! Veo que has crecido, aunque no mucho – al príncipe se le heló la sangre al oír esa voz, así que en ningún momento se dio la vuelta ni hizo amago de hacerlo

\- Hmp ¿qué queréis?

\- Así me saludas después de tantos años…

\- No tengo nada que hablar con ninguno de los dos

\- Yo creo que sí…

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Vegeta encarando por fin a la persona que le estaba hablando

Continuara…


	4. Queremos conocerla

4\. Queremos conocerla

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Vegeta encarando por fin a la persona que le estaba hablando. - ¿A qué habéis venido?

\- Te hemos estado buscando todos estos años para reconstruir el planeta Vegeta

\- No me interesa – dijo Vegeta tajantemente a su madre. Exacto, eran los padres de Vegeta: el Rey Vegeta y la Reina Rosicheena (vi en alguna página este nombre)

\- ¿Por qué dices eso hijo? Pensé que te alegrarías de vernos

\- Pues la verdad es que no… mi padre me entregó a Freezer cuando tenía cinco años y tú me abandonaste

\- Yo no te abandone, tu padre me apartó de tu lado porque no quería que te mimara

\- ¿Estáis hablando de mí? – preguntó el Rey Vegeta haciendo acto de presencia

\- El que faltaba… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Vegeta fastidiado

\- No me hables así, soy tu padre

\- No sabía que todavía tenías ese título – dijo Vegeta intentando fastidiar a su padre

\- Dejaros de tonterías, vas a venir con nosotros te guste o no – sentenció su madre intentando dar por finalizada la conversación

\- Pues mira mi respuesta es la misma: NO – dijo Vegeta tajantemente intentando tener él la última palabra

\- ¿Por qué no quieres? Explícamelo – dijo la reina.

\- Papá, ya estoy en casa – dijo Trunks a lo lejos anunciando su llegada, por lo general, él sabía que su padre siempre estaba en casa por eso lo hacía - ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó el infante buscando a su padre.

\- ¿Quién es ese niño? – preguntó el Rey Vegeta

\- Es mi hijo. Trunks estoy en la parte de atrás del jardín – gritó Vegeta para que su hijo lo oyera

\- ¡Papáaaa! – dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia su padre, quería abrazarlo, pero sabía por experiencia que su padre no era de esos - ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó con cautela el pequeño porque les transmitía miedo.

\- Son mis padres – dijo Vegeta sin dar más opción a continuar con la conversación

\- Ah, vale. Encantado, me llamó Trunks – el pequeño levantó la mano hacia sus abuelos esperando que se la estrecharán, solo lo recibió por parte de su abuela, ya que el rey Vegeta no podía creer lo que veía: su hijo tenía un hijo, seguramente terrícola, aunque no había ninguna mujer por los alrededores que pudiera indicar que era su nuera.

\- Encantada, soy tu abuela, la reina Rosicheena – dijo ella cortésmente, aunque coincidía mentalmente con su marido en que no estaba de acuerdo en que su hijo tuviera este tipo de descendencia.

\- Trunks ve a la cocina y espérame allí, voy en un rato – dijo Vegeta intentando que su hijo no se enterara de la conversación que iba a tener con sus padres.

\- Está bien papá – el pequeño obedeció sin rechistar.

\- Muy bien, exactamente ¿qué es lo que queréis? – preguntó el príncipe

\- Queremos que vengas con nosotros para reconstruir nuestra raza y nuestro planeta – dijo la reina

\- Y te vuelvo a repetir mi respuesta: NO

\- ¡Qué débil te has vuelto! – dijo el rey Vegeta asqueado de la actitud de su hijo

\- Me da igual lo que penséis, ahora voy dentro de mi casa, tengo que atender a mi hijo – se fue y dejó a sus padres sin palabras y solos

\- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó el rey

\- No lo sé y ¿si esperamos a conocer a nuestra nuera? A lo mejor no es tan mala mujer como pensamos…

\- A mí lo único que me molesta es que se trata de una raza débil, me da igual como sea ella

\- Pero a lo mejor entendemos porqué nuestro hijo se niega a venir con nosotros. Voy a hablar con él – dijo la reina tajantemente dejando al rey con la palabra en la boca ya que sabía que ella no iba a dar más explicación.

Vegeta estaba con Trunks en la cocina, le sirvió la comida que Bulma le dejó preparada para cuando el niño volviera del colegio, ni siquiera la calentó porque no sabía cómo se utilizaban esos aparatos terrícolas ni le importaba. De repente, sintió las presencias de sus padres acercarse a la mansión, pensaba que se habían ido después de que él rechazara volver con ellos, pero se equivocaba.

\- Vegeta, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó la reina

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó secamente su hijo

\- Ya que no quieres venir con nosotros por lo menos preséntanos a tu mujer, somos tus padres y queremos saber quién es.

\- Hmp… ella está trabajando así que hasta la noche no la vais a conocer. Trunks ve a la cámara de gravedad, iré en un rato.

\- Vale papá – el pequeño se fue un poco preocupado porque no sabía que esperar de toda esta situación.

\- Bueno, pues esperaremos entonces, ¿no te importa? – preguntó ella

\- Hmp… hacer lo que queráis, me voy a entrenar

\- Vale – la reina contemplaba como su hijo se perdía en el interior de la mansión – Bueno tendremos que esperar…

\- No me va a gustar esa terrícola…

\- No digas eso, vamos a esperar

Los reyes estuvieron en el jardín de la mansión toda la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche, Vegeta no les había dado permiso para entrar ni quería eso porque los quería lejos.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, Bulma estaba entrando en su casa esperando recibir a sus príncipes, el primero con el que se encontró fue con su marido.

\- Hola cariño – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, pero algo le llamó la atención y era la seriedad con la que estaba - ¿ocurre algo?

\- Mis padres están aquí

\- ¿Qué? Pero no me habías dicho que habían muerto…

\- Sí, pero parece ser que consiguieron sobrevivir no sé ni cómo… quieren conocerte

\- Ah, pues vale, habrá que ir con ellos, ¿no?, ¿dónde están? – preguntó Bulma

\- En el jardín, no les dejé entrar en casa

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no quiero verlos, a ver si entendían la indirecta, pero no hubo manera

\- Bueno, ve a llamarlos

\- Hmp – Vegeta fue a buscar a sus padres – Mi mujer ya está aquí, pasad. – dijo él a sus padres para presentarles a su esposa. Cuando entraron se fijaron en Bulma, en cada detalle de ella, a simple vista, no era nada del otro mundo, pero pronto descubrirían quien es Bulma Briefs.

\- Buenas noches, me llamó Bulma, encantada – dijo ella educadamente, al principio no sacaría el carácter ni nada, porque quería ver cómo eran sus suegros.

\- Encantada, soy la reina Rosicheena y éste es mi marido, el rey Vegeta – saludó la reina, intentando ser todo lo amable que podía ser. – Vegeta saluda a tu nuera, no seas maleducado – dijo ella a su marido

\- Hmp – el rey no saludó, simplemente estrechó la mano de su nuera, pero nada más.

\- Bueno… pues… programaré los robots para que preparen la cena así podemos hablar con más calma, acompáñenme por favor – indicó Bulma a su familia, suegros incluidos para que fueran hacia el salón principal. Ella no iba a permitir que Vegeta se fuera ni con ellos ni con nadie, es su marido, el amor de su vida y no iba a permitir que se lo quitarán.

Continuara…

¡SORPRESA! Aunque me imagino que ya sospecharíais que serían los padres de Vegeta, a ver qué hacen sus majestades en Capsule Corp. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Nunca pensamos que sería así

5\. Nunca pensamos que sería así

Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y el resto de la familia estaban en el salón principal de la mansión Brief, el ambiente estaba muy cargado y demasiado tenso, nadie decía nada y tampoco quien podía iniciar la conversación.

\- Bueno… así que… son los padres de Vegeta – dijo Bulma intentando iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No escuchaste antes o qué? – dijo el Rey Vegeta de malos modos. Vegeta iba a contestarle, pero intervino rápidamente la reina.

\- No seas maleducado, es nuestra nuera, pídele disculpas – dijo la Reina.

\- Hmp… no, soy el rey y no hago esas cosas – rebatió el Rey Vegeta. La Reina le dio un codazo en el estómago a su marido, ya que ella no soportaba las faltas de respeto.

\- Lamento el comportamiento de mi marido, no está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres y menos con las que poseen una inteligencia superior a él – sorprendentemente Vegeta quedó sorprendido por el halago de su madre, agradeció que no tuviera que intervenir él porque sino habría ocurrido una catástrofe. – Y dinos Bulma, ¿en qué trabajas?

\- Yo y mis padres dirigimos la Corporación Capsula, es una empresas dedicada a la producción de tecnología, mi padre sigue en la presidencia y yo estoy con el equipo de técnicos y científicos, pero también estoy con los asuntos de presidencia ya que seré la sucesora de mi padre en un futuro – los reyes se sorprendieron de que la esposa de su hijo poseyera una inteligencia superior al promedio humano o de cualquier raza del universo, no es que los saiyans no fueran inteligentes, pero la aprovechaban en entrenar y combatir y no pasaban a otros temas, aunque en el Planeta Vegeta había científicos, estos eran excepciones.

\- ¡Qué interesante! ¿Te importaría que fuera contigo mañana a la empresa? Me gustaría ver todo lo que haces, suena muy emocionante – dijo Rosicheena. En realidad, quería ver el comportamiento de la esposa de su hijo e interactuar un poco con ella ya que, por la actitud de antes de su hijo, podía interpretarse que su hijo amaba a esa humana y quería averiguar por sí misma los motivos, aunque uno de ellos puede saltar a la vista: su increíble belleza, ni siquiera las mujeres saiyans podían llegar a ser tan bellas como Bulma.

\- Estaré encantada de tenerla en la empresa, será todo un honor – dijo Bulma quería sorprender a su suegra y lo iba conseguir.

\- Perfecto. Vegeta, tú podrías entrenar con tu padre para que veas lo fuerte que está y de paso, limáis asperezas.

\- Hmp… si tú lo dices, pero no creo que esté a mi altura, ni siquiera a la de mi hijo – dijo Vegeta orgulloso de su retoño, ya que Trunks era muy fuerte para su edad.

\- Eso lo tendremos que ver. Mañana entrenaremos los tres – dijo el Rey Vegeta, se sentía un poco humillado por el comentario de su hijo.

\- Bueno creo que la cena está lista, ¿pasamos al comedor? – indicó Bulma a toda su familia, sus padres estaban cenando fuera de casa.

La familia se sentó a la mesa, lo malo de los saiyans era: los modales. Cierto es que al ser una familia real deberían saber comportarse, pero no era así. Vegeta y su padre comieran como si no hubiera un mañana, las mujeres estaban comiendo con educación y calma y Trunks decidió hacer lo mismo que su madre porque no quería que lo riñera por tener malos modales.

\- Mamá ¿por qué papá come así? A mí me riñes si hago eso – preguntó Trunks, inocentemente, a su madre.

\- Porque tu padre está sin civilizar, pero tú tienes que hacerme caso a mí, ¿vale hijo?

\- Vale mami.

Vegeta oyó perfectamente a su mujer y decidió ignorarlo ya que no era la primera vez que hacía eso y le daba igual.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, en el dormitorio principal, la pareja estaba hablando sobre la situación.

\- Esperó que tus padres no sean tan duros conmigo

\- No tiene que pasar nada, sé tú misma y ya – dijo Vegeta con una claridad y contundencia que hasta a Bulma le daba miedo

\- ¿Estás seguro? Puedo ser muy amable y complaciente, si me lo propongo

\- No quiero que hagas un papel que no es el tuyo, sé tú misma, quiero que vean que era una mujer digna de mí – sentenció él intentando acabar con la conversación y dormir como cada noche

\- Me alegro que pienses así cariño, no te preocupes seré yo misma – dijo ella metiéndose en la cama y abrazando a su marido para conciliar el sueño

Vegeta quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos, estaba pensando en qué ocurriría en estos días con sus padres merodeando por aquí.

"_Esperó que mis padres no estropeen todo lo que tengo. Quiero que se larguen pronto de mi casa_" pensaba el príncipe, esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Continuara…

Holaaa, como estos días los tengo de vacaciones, intentaré actualizar más, por lo menos un capítulo más por fic. Espero que os guste


	6. Un día en la empresa

6\. Un día en la empresa

La familia Vegeta Brief estaba en la cocina desayunando, Bulma tenía una prueba muy importante hoy: sorprender a su suegra. Iría con ella a la empresa, la reina quería ver cómo era su nuera, en dónde trabajaba, a que se dedicaba, en fin, conocerla más a fondo.

Estaban terminando de desayunar, cuando Vegeta se levanta para ir a su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Ya te vas a entrenar? – preguntó Bulma

\- Sí, no vuelvas tarde. Trunks, padre, a entrenar – ordenó Vegeta, quería sacarse de encima, de una vez por todas, el demostrarle a su padre lo fuerte que se había vuelto y cerrarle la boca y de paso hacerle ver que su hijo es más fuerte que él y que no era nada malo haberse quedado en la tierra con su familia. Mientras en la cocina, las dos mujeres estaban en un momento muy tenso, Bulma no sabía cómo decirle a su suegra que era hora de ir a la empresa ya que no quería parecer muy directa o brusca, así que se levantó, cogió la taza de desayuno, la colocó en el fregadero y la encaro diciéndole.

\- Tenemos que irnos a la empresa, si es tan amable, sígame por favor – indicó ella a la reina que estaba atenta a las reacciones de la científica, no quería intimidarla, pero no le desagradaba la situación de que ella tuviera cierto temor a no poder sorprenderla, al fin y al cabo, es una saiyan y siempre querían demostrar que eran superiores a los demás.

Las dos estaban en la limusina de la corporación, a la reina le hubiera gustado más ir volando, pero Bulma le explicó que era mejor ir en el automóvil ya que no quería levantar la sospecha de "visitantes" extraños.

Entraron en el edificio de la corporación y la primera impresión de su majestad fue positiva: era un edificio de un tamaño dimensional, el ambiente y aspecto era inmejorable, como los laboratorios de su extinto planeta, salió de su ensoñación cuando Bulma le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿Le parece que empecemos con la visita?

\- Sí, por supuesto – respondió la reina

Visitaron todas las estancias de la corporación: el equipo tecnológico, producción, laboratorio y hasta la sala de juntas. Al terminar la visita, ambas mujeres se dirigieron al despacho de Bulma, debía ocuparse de unos asuntos urgentes y después de ocuparía de su suegra.

\- Pase por favor – dijo Bulma dando paso a la reina - ¿Qué le ha parecido?

\- Me has dejado impresionada, no sabía que los humanos hacíais cosas increíbles, pero la que me ha dejado atónita eres tú – Bulma se impresionó por el alago – se ve que eres una mujer inteligente y lo mejor de todo, tienes carácter y dotes de mando y liderazgo, ésas son características propias de las mujeres saiyans de elite.

\- Muchas gracias por decírmelo, a veces su hijo me lo dice en alguna ocasión

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, es extraño en él, pero lo hace

\- Vaya… eso me sorprende en mi hijo… normalmente es muy cerrado y callado

\- Sí, pero creo que, en estos años de relación, he conseguido romper un poco esa coraza que tiene, no pretendo cambiarlo, lo amo tal y como es

\- Eso es importante: que no quieras ni pretendas que sea otra persona distinta – iban a continuar con la conversación cuando entró la secretaria de Bulma para informarla de que había llegado un cliente que no tenía cita.

\- ¿Me disculpa un momento, por favor?

\- No te preocupes por mí, te esperó aquí. – Bulma se fue a atender a ese cliente, mientras la reina estuvo observando el despacho y todo lo que había en su interior: a simple vista parecía una estancia normal y corriente, se fijo en las estanterías, en los sofás, es decir, estaba haciendo una inspección en profundidad, cabe decir que en uno de los sofás encontró un boxer de su hijo y lo sabe porque en la etiqueta está escrito el nombre de él en lenguaje saiyajin, se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que debía ocurrir en alguna ocasión en ese despacho entre su hijo y su nuera – no tienen remedio esta juventud – dijo ella resignada, al fin y al cabo, su hijo seguía siendo un hombre joven. Se acercó al escritorio de Bulma donde había muchos papeles y una cosa que le llamó la atención: una foto de los tres: de su hijo, su nuera y su nieto, era una foto familiar, aunque su hijo aparecía con mala cara, se imaginaba que no le gustaba la idea de hacerse una foto ya que no es amigo de esas cosas, pero algo deducía de esa foto y era una cosa: su hijo era feliz, inmensamente feliz, vivía en paz, con una hermosa mujer y un hijo, que debía dedicar tiempo para conocerlo, pero que a simple vista parecía un niño estupendo, era demasiado cruel decirle que debía dejar todo eso para fundar un nuevo planeta Vegeta, si su marido estuviera presente seguro que le diría que estaba volviendo una boba sentimental, pero no era eso precisamente, era racional y le importaba el bienestar de sus hijos, a diferencia de su marido que sólo se importaba de él mismo.

De repente, oyó unos gritos cerca del despacho y salió velozmente ya que reconoció la voz de su nuera. Al salir del despacho, vio una escena horripilante: su nuera estaba siendo abordada por un señor, que desconocía su identidad, pero por lo que estaba presenciando no era buena señal, podía interpretar que quería algo íntimo con ella.

\- Le he dicho que me deje en paz, no quiero tratos con usted – dijo Bulma encarando al cliente con fuerza y decisión, no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie

\- Pero si la oferta es muy buena, además también está incluido noches de pasión – ese hombre intentaba coquetear con ella para salirse con la suya.

\- No soy esa clase de mujeres, además estoy casada, así que lárguese ahora mismo o lo echaré yo misma a patadas – la reina no quería intervenir todavía porque quería ver cómo resolvía la situación y si era capaz de hacerlo

\- ¿Me está diciendo que es un NO rotundo?

\- Completamente, lárguese de aquí – dijo ella mostrando entereza. El cliente se fue completamente enfadado por no conseguir sus propósitos y la reina se impresionó por cómo solucionó el conflicto. Cuando Bulma estaba más tranquila, se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando – Vaya, no sabía que estaba ahí, lamento que haya visto esta escena.

\- No te preocupes, me ha bastado para comprobar cómo eres realmente y me has dejado impresionada, otra mujer en tu lugar, hubiera llamado a seguridad, pero usaste tus propias armas – la reina estaba satisfecha, muy satisfecha

\- Me alegro, ¿tiene hambre? ¿Qué le parece si comemos y luego nos vamos a casa?

\- Me parece buena idea.

Las dos mujeres comieron juntas, estuvieron charlando amigablemente, Bulma se dio cuenta de que su impresión de su suegra era muy positiva, cuando la conoció la noche anterior le parecía que era una mujer muy regia y difícil en el trato personal, pero ahora no tiene miedo a decir que estaba completamente equivocada.

Por la tarde, las dos se dirigieron a la mansión para ver si sus hombres habían sobrevivido a pasar un día juntos sin matarse, cuando entraron escucharon unos gritos de Vegeta hacia su padre.

\- … no sé lo que quiero, déjame en paz.

Continuara…

Holaaa, espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo ya que será el entrenamiento entre los tres hombres de la casa y conversaciones padre-hijo. Este fin de semana actualizaré "Lo mismo de siempre". Espero que os guste.


	7. Un entrenamiento fuera de lo común

7\. Un entrenamiento fuera de lo común

La familia Vegeta Brief estaba en la cocina desayunando, Bulma tenía una prueba muy importante hoy: sorprender a su suegra. Iría con ella a la empresa, la reina quería ver cómo era su nuera, en dónde trabajaba, a que se dedicaba, en fin, conocerla más a fondo.

Estaban terminando de desayunar, cuando Vegeta se levanta para ir a su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Ya te vas a entrenar? – preguntó Bulma

\- Sí, no vuelvas tarde. Trunks, padre, a entrenar – ordenó Vegeta, quería sacarse de encima, de una vez por todas, el demostrarle a su padre lo fuerte que se había vuelto y cerrarle la boca y de paso hacerle ver que su hijo es más fuerte que él y que no era nada malo haberse quedado en la tierra con su familia.

Los tres hombres habían llegado a la cámara de gravedad, el santuario de Vegeta, su rincón secreto, el Rey Vegeta estaba impresionado de la tecnología que disfrutaba su hijo, ni siquiera en el Planeta Vegeta había ese tipo de cosas.

\- Trunks empieza con los calentamientos, yo pelearé un rato con tu abuelo – ordenó Vegeta a su hijo.

\- Sí, papá – dijo Trunks resignado, estaba claro que no estaba al nivel de los adultos, todavía, pero quería probar suerte y ver hasta donde podía llegar a su corta edad, pero su padre era el encargado de enseñarle así que debía obedecerlo.

\- Padre, pelearemos al otro lado de la sala – dijo Vegeta seriamente

\- Hmp… ¿crees que podrás ganarme? Soy más mayor que tú

\- Por supuesto que soy más fuerte que tú y voy a demostrártelo ahora mismo – ambos se pusieron en sus típicas posiciones de combate, increíblemente similares, y dieron comienzo a su combate.

Padre e hijo demostraron una gran destreza y habilidad, más Vegeta que el Rey, se notaba que el príncipe estaba en superioridad de condiciones y mejor entrenado, aunque el Rey era más mayor que él, se había pasado la mitad de su vida tomando decisiones y resolviendo cuestiones diplomáticas que en entrenar y eso se paga a la larga.

Trunks había terminado su calentamiento y se puso a observar el combate, aunque pareciera increíble estaba aprendiendo mucho de ese combate: movimientos, tácticas, juegos de brazos, entre otras cosas y algo más importante: se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo de poder ver a su padre en acción, siempre lo había admirado, pero ahora lo hacía mucho más, estaba demostrando su superioridad y eso le maravillaba.

En un momento, Vegeta le dio el golpe de gracia a su padre y lo hizo caer al suelo, cansado y sudoroso, era increíble que su propio hijo lo superara de esa forma, no podía reconocer delante de él que estaba impresionado de su fuerza, ambos se caracterizaban en no reconocer las cosas en público.

\- Ya ves padre. He ganado yo – dijo Vegeta en el suelo de su sala de entrenamiento, de pie e intentando que el aire entrara en sus pulmones.

\- Bah! No es para tanto, podía ser mejor – no había encontrado otra manera de expresarlo sin pisotear su orgullo.

\- Me da igual lo que me digas, a la vista está quien es superior a quien – dijo el príncipe dirigiéndose a su hijo – Trunks vamos a comer algo y después entrenamos tú y yo

\- Está bien papá, me ha encantado el combate, estoy orgulloso de ti – Vegeta se quedó desencajado, nunca antes alguien le había dicho algo como eso, salvo Bulma, pero, en su interior, estaba encantado de que su hijo lo admirara.

\- Hmp… vamos a comer – los dos se fueron ignorando completamente al Rey.

El Rey Vegeta estaba molesto por la actitud de su hijo, esperaba que estuviera más interesado en saber los motivos por los que estaba ahí, con él, o por lo menos hubiera querido que saliera de su boca sus deseos de dejar la tierra y reconstruir su extinto planeta, pero nada estaba saliendo como él quería. Después de recuperar el aliento, fue a la cocina a comer algo, quería ver el entrenamiento de su hijo y nieto.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Vegeta estaba preparando la comida de su nieto, era increíble de que un príncipe tuviera que cocinar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes criados o qué? – espetó el Rey con molestia al ver eso

\- Hmp… sí tenemos, pero tu nieto quiere que sea yo quien le prepare la comida, no se fía de nadie, sólo de mí y de Bulma. – explicó Vegeta sin querer dar margen a nada más.

\- Está muy mimado, así no será un guerrero de elite.

\- Te equivocas, mi hijo es un gran guerrero, luego lo verás, es digno heredero de nuestra raza.

\- Pues precisamente por eso… - el Rey no pudo continuar porque, en ese momento, había entrado Trunks en la cocina.

\- ¿Ya está la comida papá?

\- Sí, siéntate, vamos a comer

\- Siii, tengo mucha hambre – Vegeta y Trunks se pusieron a comer, volviendo a ignorar al Rey, estaba muy molesto con su hijo, esperaba que por lo menos le proporcionara alimento, pero tampoco había manera. El Rey tuvo que improvisar algo rápido porque no sabía cocinar y tampoco se rebajaría a pedirle a su hijo que le hiciera algo.

Los tres saiyans terminaron de comer, Vegeta dejó todo en el lavaplatos y salieron al jardín de la corporación.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que ibais a entrenar? ¿Qué hacéis en el jardín?

\- No te voy a dar explicaciones, pero lo voy a hacer para que me dejes en paz: entrenamos aquí porque ayuda Trunks a concentrarse, nada más. Trunks prepárate, vamos a empezar.

\- Sí, papá. Estoy listo

Padre e hijo estuvieron entrenando durante dos horas, el Rey estaba asombrado del nivel de su nieto, no sabía que podía hacer ciertas tácticas que a él le costó aprender y perfeccionar a avanzada edad, incluido la actitud de su hijo, como entrenador y padre, entendía porqué Trunks quería tanto a Vegeta.

\- Trunks vamos a dejarlo por hoy, hay que perfeccionar un poco más – dijo Vegeta, en realidad no podía decirle "Buen trabajo, hijo" ni "Se nota que has mejorado mucho" por dos motivos: no estaba en su naturaleza y no quería descubrirse delante de su padre.

\- Vale papá

\- Ve a la ducha y prepárate para la cena, pronto estará tu madre aquí

\- Vale

El Rey se quedó solo con su hijo, quería aprovechar que estaban solos, por fin, para decirle lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó el Rey

\- ¿De qué?

\- Tu madre y yo queremos que vengas con nosotros y refundemos nuestro planeta, no puedes negarte, eres el príncipe

\- Sí puedo negarme, mira cómo lo hago: NO – y eso habría sido el fin de la discusión, pero el Rey no iba a permitirlo.

\- No he terminado, no puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre

\- No, no es verdad. Sigues siendo orgulloso y sigues entrenando, no voy a negarlo, pero ya no tienes ansias de conquista, te has vuelto muy tranquilo.

\- No padre, he descubierto lo que realmente siempre quise, pero nunca me atreví a reconocerlo – dijo Vegeta entrando en la cocina, el Rey tenía que reconducir la conversación si quería sacar algo de todo eso, por lo menos debía provocar alguna situación para que su hijo quisiera estar fuera de su casa y la solución estaba llegando, a lo lejos vio como la limusina de su nuera estaba llegando y se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Esto es de verdad lo que quieres?

\- Sí

\- Esa no es una respuesta

\- Déjame en paz

\- No me creo que quieras una vida tranquila en esta bola de lodo sin nada que ofrecer a guerreros de élite

\- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia padre, cállate

\- No me hables así, soy tu padre

\- CÁLLATE. Es cierto, al principio no quería nada de esto, pero a lo largo de los años he descubierto lo que me hace feliz y es tener una familia y sobre todo sentirme querido y que tengo un sitio en el universo que puedo llamar hogar. Pero tengo momentos confusos y entró en conflicto conmigo mismo y sí, no sé lo que quiero. Déjame en paz. – Vegeta se arrepentiría de haber dicho esas palabras, detrás de él estaba su madre y su esposa y entendió enseguida lo que pasó, su padre lo había provocado para que explotara, esperaba que su mujer no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijo antes.

Continuara…

Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.


	8. Nuevas dudas

8\. Nuevas dudas

… Vegeta se arrepentiría de haber dicho esas palabras, detrás de él estaba su madre y su esposa y entendió enseguida lo que pasó, su padre lo había provocado para que explotara, esperaba que su mujer no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijo antes.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Bulma

\- Nada, estábamos discutiendo mi padre y yo, habéis vuelto muy pronto de la empresa, ¿no?

\- No, es la hora de siempre. Ve a ducharte, voy a preparar la cena – dijo Bulma - ¿Le apetece ayudarme? – Le preguntó a su suegra.

\- Me encantaría, así aprendo algo nuevo, Vegeta, tú también a la ducha, y ni una palabra – dijo la Reina Rosicheena a su marido. El Rey Vegeta chistó un poco porque no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y su mujer, mucho menos.

Ambos saiyans se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a asearse y cambiarse de ropa, mientras tanto, las dos mujeres estaban solas en la cocina.

\- Oíste lo que hablaron esos dos, ¿no? – preguntó la Reina debido a que Bulma estaba un poco ausente, y quería saber si había escuchado la conversación entre su marido y su hijo. Ella había escuchado la conversación ya que los saiyan tienen un sentido del oído más desarrollado que el de cualquier otra raza que hubiera en el universo, y estaba intranquila por la reacción de su nuera porque comprobó en la empresa el carácter que tiene y por eso quería saberlo.

\- Sí, Vegeta le contestó bien, pero…

\- Tienes dudas por saber qué parte dijo para callar a mi marido y qué parte era verdad, ¿no?

\- Sí… no sé qué hacer

\- Mira te voy a decir una cosa, yo al principio, quería que mi hijo dejara esta vida, todo lo que tenía y tiene aquí para reconstruir nuestro extinto planeta, pero, en el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí, he comprobado que es feliz y que no os va a abandonar nunca.

\- ¿De verdad lo cree?

\- Sí, recuerda que soy su madre.

\- Sí, pero él cambió mucho desde que usted no lo ve

\- Cierto, pero sé que Vegeta deje en la base de Freezer y vi que Vegeta tengo delante ahora. Ve a hablar con él.

\- Pero tengo que hacer la cena…

\- La hago yo, no te preocupes, ve a hablar con él

\- Bien – Bulma se fue directa a la habitación conyugal a encarar a su marido, la Reina se quedó en la cocina, de ninguna manera iba a ponerse a cocinar ya que no tenía ni idea, llamaría a los criados para que cocinaran y ella supervisaría la preparación de los platos.

Bulma llegó a la habitación que compartía con su marido para hablar con él, tenía que saber lo que pensaba realmente, y eso lo iba a averiguar por las buenas o por las malas. Cuando abrió la puerta, comprobó que él estaba en la ducha, normalmente era rápido duchándose, pero llevaba más de 10 minutos, debía estar intentando relajarse después del intenso día.

\- Vegeta, ¿te falta mucho? – el aludido se asustó porque estaba con los ojos cerrados bajo el grifo de la ducha.

\- No, salgo enseguida – él cogió una toalla, se secó y se puso una ropa cómoda después de un intenso entrenamiento. - ¿pasa algo? Pensé que estabas en la cocina con mi madre

\- Sí, pasa algo, Vegeta escuche la conversación que tuviste con tu padre antes de que apareciéramos tu madre y yo.

\- Déjame explicarte, sé que a lo mejor dije cosas que te pueden poner dudas…

\- Vegeta, ¿tú me amas? - al príncipe le sobresaltó la pregunta, no porque tuviera dudas de sus sentimientos sino porque no se esperaba que ella cuestionara eso, por eso en vez de responder con palabras, se acercó a su mujer, la cogió de la cintura y le dijo.

\- Sabes lo que siento por ti, no necesitas que te lo diga – Vegeta besó dulcemente a su mujer, ésa era su forma de expresarle lo que siente por ella.

\- Yo también mi príncipe – respondió Bulma – pero entonces ¿por qué le dijiste eso a tu padre?

\- Porque me estaba sacando de quicio, me estaba hastiando con que quiere reconstruir nuestro planeta y que por el hecho de ser príncipe tengo que obedecerle.

\- Ya… entiendo, pero tu padre debe entender que aquí estás bien y que estás haciendo tu vida

\- Ése es el problema, pero ya veré cómo lo soluciono. ¿Fuiste a ver a Trunks?

\- No, aún no, vamos los dos.

La pareja fue a ver a su hijo a su habitación, que estaba leyendo un cuento que tenía en la mesita de noche.

\- Trunks vamos a cenar cielo – dijo Bulma abriendo la puerta del dormitorio

\- Yupi, tengo hambre – dijo Trunks corriendo hacia la cocina

La familia se reunió con el resto en la cocina, ya que allí había una gran mesa con un sinfín de platos para todos.

\- Cuantas cosas, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Trunks emocionado por la cantidad de comida.

\- Sentémonos todos – dijo Bulma – Por cierto, ¿y tus padres? ¿Dónde están?

\- No lo sé, ni me importa – dijo Vegeta secamente, quería cenar en paz con su familia sin la molesta presencia de sus progenitores.

A los diez minutos, los reyes aparecieron, con no muy buena cara, lo que indicaba que podía haber tenido algún tipo de reyerta o discusión, Vegeta, de inmediato, supo el motivo por el que pudieran haber discutido: él mismo.

\- Vaya, estábamos preocupados, ¿todo bien? – preguntó Bulma a sus suegros, pensando que a lo mejor ya se habían ido, pero se había equivocado.

\- Eso no te incumbe humana – respondió toscamente el Rey Vegeta.

\- No hables así, es de la familia – defendió la Reina a su nuera.

\- Esta especie inferior jamás podrá ser familia de la raza más poderosa del universo, me niego a aceptarlo – dijo el Rey intentando provocar alguna situación incomoda

\- Vegeta déjalo o te entenderás de lo que soy capaz de hacer – amenazó la Reina, una de las cosas que tenía era: poseía un carácter mucho peor y feroz que el propio Rey y era mejor no provocarla.

\- Hmp – emitió el Rey empezando a cenar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin más sobresaltos, Bulma, de vez en cuando, hablaba con Trunks preguntándole cosas del colegio, la Reina los observaba con atención y le llamaba la atención la relación madre-hijo, las mujeres saiyans de su planeta no eran tan afectivas con sus retoños, aunque había de todo, Vegeta estaba vigilando toda la mesa esperando que su padre no montara un numerito de los suyos y el Rey estaba muy asqueado con toda la situación y quería terminar cuanto antes.

Al acabar la cena, Bulma accionó los robots que tenía para limpiar y los programó para que hicieran las labores de limpieza, la Reina se retiró a su dormitorio, aun tenía una conversación pendiente con su hijo y lo haría al día siguiente, Trunks y Vegeta fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, el Rey era el único que quedaba todavía en el salón, quería "hablar" con la mujer de su hijo, ya que no había podido convencer a su hijo para que se fuera con ellos, quería intentar otra táctica, esperando que funcionara. Bulma volvió a entrar en el salón cuando se lo encontró de frente.

\- Vaya, pensé que se había retirado con su mujer

\- No, tengo que hablar contigo

\- Ah, ¿de qué quiere hablar? Es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar en la empresa.

\- Seré rápido y tajante: deja a mi hijo, abandónalo, éste no es su lugar.

\- No pienso hacer nada de eso, su hijo está aquí porque quiere, no porque lo retenga

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Él está aquí porque no quiere traicionar su honor de guerrero ya que tenéis un hijo en común, no porque te amé – ese comentario hizo mella en Bulma

\- Miente, su hijo nos ama, nunca estaría aquí por un deber impuesto – respondió ella tratando de parecer convincente ante esa mala bestia.

\- Se nota que eres de una raza inferior, ningún príncipe dejaría desamparado a un hijo y eso es lo que lo ata aquí, no esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos que cree que tiene, te lo volveré a decir: abandona a mi hijo.

\- NO, no lo haré, ni ahora ni nunca y no creo una palabra de lo que dice – respondió ella tratando de finalizar la conversación

\- Te arrepentirás de esa respuesta humana – dijo el Rey retirándose a sus aposentos con su esposa.

Él consiguió lo que pretendía: sembrar la duda en ella de si su hijo la amaba o no. Para él, era claro que Vegeta amaba a su mujer, pero necesitaba provocar alguna situación que hiciera que él tomara la decisión de dejar la tierra. En cambio, Bulma estaba completamente confusa, no sabía qué pensar, estaba claro que debía creer las palabras de su marido por encima de todo y no las de su suegro, porque estaba claro cuál era su objetivo, pero en esos momentos no sabía qué pensar.

\- Tengo que aclarar mi cabeza, necesito tiempo, esto me sobrepasa. – dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el garaje de la corporación, cogiendo una de las naves.

Continuara…

Holaaa, perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero tengo varios problemas que parece que no tienen solución inmediata y me fastidia.

Pongámonos en situación: El Rey Vegeta no pudo convencer a su hijo, así que va a por su nuera, y la primera reacción de Bulma es coger una nave e irse, ¿a dónde? ¿qué va a hacer? ¿qué se propone?, lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo y la Reina quiere hablar con su hijo, ¿qué le dirá?

Esperó que os guste el capítulo y quiero vuestros reviews jejeje. Saludos.


	9. Aclaración

9\. Aclaración

Bulma estaba conduciendo, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la Capital del Oeste, necesitaba despejar su mente, después de lo ocurrido ese mismo día tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y necesitaba tranquilidad y paz. Llegó a un prado, que estaba rodeado por un bosque, cogió una de las cajas de capsulas, seleccionó una y se abrió una casa en mitad del prado, a lo mejor pasar la noche fuera de casa le ayudaría a poner en claro sus ideas.

\- Sé que Vegeta me ama, y a Trunks también, tengo que hacer lo que sea para que mi suegro nos deje en paz y ya que tengo a la Reina de mi lado lo puedo utilizar a mi favor. – dijo para sí misma Bulma, sentada en el salón de la casa capsula.

A la media hora de estar ahí, notó como alguien golpeaba la puerta principal, se sobresaltó muchísimo porque esperaba que no hubiera nadie, en un principio, pensaba en ignorar esos ruidos, pero al ver la insistencia del sujeto o sujetos que estaban golpeando la puerta, pero se equivocó de estrategia, el individuo había tirado la puerta abajo, la primera reacción que tuvo es coger un arma que tenía guardado en un armario para poder defenderse, pero en cuanto vio quien era la persona que había provocado ese incidente bajo el arma.

\- Bulma ¿estás aquí?

\- ¿Vegeta?

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás en casa?

\- Pensé que no te darías cuenta de mi ausencia

\- ¿Estás de broma? Siempre tengo controlado vuestro ki en todo momento por si pasa algo, y al ver que no estabas en casa, salí a buscarte.

\- Lo siento, necesitaba despejarme

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada

\- Bulma no me gusta que me mientas, habla

\- Es por algo que me han dicho

\- ¿Por algo que te han dicho? ¿Quién?

\- No sé si debo decirlo porque si no…

\- No habrá sido mi padre ¿verdad? – ella asintió en señal de respuesta - ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que estabas conmigo porque teníamos un hijo en común y que no querías poner en riesgo tu honor de guerrero de elite – dijo ella con tono sarcástico esperando la reacción de su marido, que si lo conocía, aunque fuera un poco, sabía que ese comentario por parte de su padre lo haría perder los nervios e incluso llegar a acabar con su vida.

\- Mi padre es un desagraciado y ya me he cansado de su presencia, ahora mismo voy a casa y los echó a los dos a la calle, que se pudran en el infierno los dos – dijo Vegeta con varias venas de su frente hinchadas. - ¿y tú te lo creíste? Pensé que me conocías mejor

\- Al principio no lo creí, pero después me entraron las dudas, sé que por tu honor de guerrero eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerlo intacto.

\- Aunque tengas razón, eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos por ti y por nuestro hijo.

\- Ya lo sé, perdóname, pero tu padre me sacó de mis casillas, ¿me perdonas? – Vegeta se quedó mirando a su mujer, estaba harto de tanta palabrería y sensiblería y decidió resolver esto de la única manera que él conocía. Se acercó a su mujer, la abrazó por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo, se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos antes de besarse con pasión.

La pareja se estaba besando pasionalmente, transmitiéndose mutuamente los sentimientos que sienten uno por el otro.

Vegeta estaba amando a Bulma de manera especial, siempre que tenían sus encuentros íntimos era único, porque nunca era lo mismo, pero esta vez y dada la situación, el príncipe quería que su mujer estuviera tranquila y supiera de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella y que sus dudas se disiparán.

Cuando llegaron al climax, los dos se miraron a los ojos intentando transmitir lo que querían decirse en ese momento, pero las palabras no eran el medio por el que debían expresarlo.

\- Te amo Vegeta – dijo ella intentando regular su respiración, en cambio, el príncipe no contestó, su respuesta vino unos segundos más tarde penetrando a su mujer despacio para evitar lastimarla y provocando sensaciones en sí mismo que servían para autoconvencerse de lo que sentía por ella y por su familia y que era allí donde él quería estar y que nada ni nadie lo convencerían para abandonarles.

\- Sigue Vegeta, más fuerte, estoy a punto…

\- Yo también, corrámonos juntos Bulma – siguió con las embestidas hasta que llegó el punto álgido y se tumbaron los dos en la cama intentando regular la respiración y dedicarse al tan merecido descanso, los dos juntos y abrazados como siempre hacen.

A la mañana siguiente, en la mansión Brief, los reyes se habían despertado y bajado a la cocina, se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie.

\- ¿Dónde está Vegeta? No lo encuentro en casa – preguntó la Reina

\- A lo mejor ha cogido sus cosas y se ha ido – contestó el Rey con la esperanza de que eso fuera cierto.

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso? – La Reina vio la reacción de su esposo y no le gustó nada, así que se dispuso a interrogarlo sin compasión – Vegeta, ¿qué has hecho? ¿dónde está nuestro hijo?

\- No lo sé, pero esperó que se haya largado porque eso serían buenas noticias – en ese momento Trunks apareció por la puerta de la cocina, medio dormido, cuando preguntó.

\- Hola, ¿habéis visto a papá y a mamá? No están en su habitación y no los detectó cerca de casa. – dijo Trunks provocando inquietud en la Reina.

\- ¿Tu madre tampoco está? – el niño negó con la cabeza, así que decidió coger a su marido e interrogarle de una vez. – Vegeta ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar – ordenó la Reina a su marido.

Estaban solos en el salón y la Reina estaba decidida a saber la verdad de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Dónde están Bulma y Vegeta? ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

\- A mi no me das órdenes, eres una simple mujer

\- Así que soy una simple mujer eh, te vas a enterar – la Reina cogió al Rey de improviso por el brazo, lo retorció y lo echó al suelo con ella encima para inmovilizarlo – habla de una vez, ¿qué has hecho?

\- No voy a decirte nada, no tengo que darte explicaciones

\- Muy bien, tú te lo has buscado – siguió retorciéndole el brazo hasta que hizo la presión suficiente y ya empezaba a doler lo suficiente como para que el Rey le pidiera que se detuviera ya que quería conservar el brazo – habla – ordenó la Reina.

\- Ayer hablé con esa humana y le dije que abandonara a Vegeta que el no la amaba a ella.

\- ¿Te has atrevido a decirle eso? Eres un miserable, no eres capaz de pensar en tu hijo, ¿verdad?

\- Pienso en él y quiero que reconstruya nuestro planeta

\- No te has enterado ¿verdad? Vegeta sería infeliz en nuestro planeta, él está bien aquí, dejemos que nuestro hijo haga su vida, no es necesario que reconstruyamos nuestro planeta, incluso nosotros podemos buscar una nueva vida, ¿Qué nos aportaba conquistar planetas para luego venderlos? ¿demostrar que somos una raza poderosa? ¿solo eso? Se puede conseguir de otra manera.

\- Me voy, no quiero seguir oyendo tonterías, haz lo que te dé la gana – y el Rey Vegeta se fue sin rumbo fijo, mientras la Reina tenía que encontrar a su hijo y a su nuera, hasta que escuchó lo que más deseaba oír.

\- Papá… mamá… - dijo su nieto en la cocina.

Continuará…

Esperó que os guste el capítulo y quiero vuestros reviews jejeje. Saludos.


End file.
